


Date

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	Date

林在範擁有一個特殊的聲線，清爽但帶著一點幾乎難以察覺的鼻音，輕緩透徹地承載他那些有點冷淡的應對言詞。

王嘉爾是在第二次正經地跟他交談之後才發現這件事的。

首先王嘉爾為了能夠盡量翹課，拿了幾門比較輕鬆的學分，根據學長姊的經驗分享，這門「心靈科學與現代生活」的教授標準寬鬆，只要第一堂課有出現、報告交得出來，期末考試不要缺考，那麼平常幾乎不用出席。

說是這樣說但王嘉爾仍舊在第一堂課時遲到了20分鐘，趁著教授轉身講解螢幕上的圖表的時候利用他卓越的運動神經迅速而輕巧地滑入後排一個空位中，此空位旁邊的人毫不避諱地趴在桌上大睡，連身旁的空位上多了一個人也沒有醒來。

王嘉爾很快地憑藉自己迅速的反應與機智跟上台上中年教授的敘述，並理解到他必須找個人湊成組才能交得出報告，這有什麼難的、畢竟他是那個親和力最強還同時擁有漂亮臉蛋性感肉體的Jackson Wang耶，於是王嘉爾輕鬆地笑著戳戳前面那個捲褐髮女孩的背，女孩熱情地回應他（再一次強調、當他是Jackson Wang的時候、這並不困難）並且告知他就在他進來的10分鐘前，教授已經提過一次分組的事情了，所以大部分人都已經找好同伴並且坐在一起了。

王嘉爾稍微歪了歪頭。

而他旁邊的人突然動了一下，接著抬起頭來打了一個很明顯但無聲的哈欠，一點點淚水聚集在狹長眼睛的眼角，單眼皮上有著並排的兩個小痣，並且有一個非常挺的鼻子與非常完美的光滑肌膚。

喔、長得很帥。

王嘉爾其實不太喜歡跟那種非常帥的男生走得太近，例如高中三年幾乎都與自己寸步不離的朴珍榮，但現下看來，他別無選擇了。

「嘿、我是Jackson Wang，我猜你還沒找人一起做分組報告？」王嘉爾露出平日萬無一失的甜笑並且伸出了象徵友誼的右手。

「……」

「哈囉？哈囉？」王嘉爾稍微在那張好看的臉前面揮了一下手，他不敢太大聲、畢竟還在上課中。

對方還是沒有說話，只是揉了一下惺忪的睡眼，然後露出一個令王嘉爾心跳加快的微笑，並且在王嘉爾柔軟彈性的臉頰上拍了兩下之後繼續趴回桌上睡覺。

事後王嘉爾如他所願地與林在範一起組成了報告同伴，那天當電子音調的鐘聲響起時林在範終於睡飽，在王嘉爾第二次自我介紹的時候有些侷促地回應他，然後語氣又很快地轉為客氣而顯得有點冷淡。

王嘉爾承認他之所以會去上第二堂課就是因為這點，身為一個交朋友之王，並且同時是可愛與帥氣的集合，他沒有辦法接受林在範的冷淡語氣與波瀾不驚的眼神。

這一次王嘉爾仍舊遲到而林在範仍舊在最後一排座位打瞌睡，他太好認了，寬闊的肩膀與那個彷彿天崩地裂也不會驚醒他的沈穩睡姿。

然而他這次並沒有睡滿整堂課，兩人也就在小組討論時間順利地聊起來，王嘉爾隨即用討人喜歡的性格與甜美的笑容消弭了上次簡短對話裡的冷淡藩籬，並且得知林在範嗜睡，只要被打斷就會神智不清地像是夢遊一樣回應。

雖然聊開了之後確定了林在範是個不錯的人，但對方慎重地告訴他，因為自己是韓裔，雖然年齡上差不到一歲，但因為其他朋友在稱呼上可能造成的困擾，就拜託王嘉爾叫他一聲哥，王嘉爾從小就讀國際學校，也不是不能理解，但當他故意說不要時，林在範的反應太有趣了，所以他總是要偷偷越線，例如與他用韓語交談的時候故意喊他全名林在範。

林在範沒有真的跟他生氣過，只是作勢捏捏他的後頸。而王嘉爾也沒有那麼頻繁地翹課，雖然他不想承認是因為和林在範相處起來很開心，即使因為這樣他已經拒絕了2次Bam的徹夜瘋狂玩樂聚會，而這是去年的王嘉爾不曾做過的事情。

以至於當金有謙調侃他是不是打算開始當好學生的時候，王嘉爾死不承認並且強調他只是想拿幾個學分讓明年可以輕鬆點多點時間準備地區性的擊劍比賽而已。

今天林在範難得清醒地上課，並且認真地邊看邊寫今天參考影片的內容紀錄，而王嘉爾歪著頭發呆，想著自己如果要進行增肌鍛鍊的話要增加多少去健身房的時間，

「date?」林在範的聲音就這樣打斷了王嘉爾腦中的胸腿鍛鍊時間分布表，等等他是說，他是指date嗎。

「好、我想去約會（date）、」

林在範轉頭看了他一眼，眼中掠過幾乎不可見的一絲慌亂，「我－我是想問今天的日期(date)，紀錄上要附日期－」

「喔、喔當然、今天是7月31日」，王嘉爾沒想到自己竟然會誤會成那個意思，喔天哪、他想遮住自己的臉。

「謝啦、那、那……你會想要嗎？」

「想要什麼？」

「和我約會、」

「呃、喔、當然好啊」

「好啊」

那天他們兩個都有點尷尬，王嘉爾甚至覺得林在範的耳朵有一點肉眼可見的變紅，而他從來沒看過這個皮膚白皙的男人泛紅過。

不過他們開始交往的過程滿順利的，雖然他覺得就算林在範本人也沒料到自己是先告白的那一個。第一次約會在王嘉爾最喜歡的遊樂園，兩個人在雲霄飛車上尖叫一陣之後都同意吃冰淇淋壓壓驚，而王嘉爾雖然覺得自己手上的巧克力口味足夠美味、但他還是想試試看林在範手上那個綠茶口味的，於是兩個人互舔了對方吃過的冰淇淋，而在這個間接接吻輕易地達成的進展下，第二次約會就順理成章地直接接吻了。

那是個很自然發生的時刻，兩個人一起在林在範喜歡的韓食館吃了烤肉，對於肌肉管理很在意的王嘉爾要求不搭地鐵而走路回宿舍，慢吞吞地走了半小時到宿舍，兩個人誰也不說破，但心裡就是覺得該做些什麼，於是王嘉爾提起他曾經在宿舍旁的小樹林那邊看過刺蝟，拉著林在範去看，然後在微涼的夜風中藉著路燈盯著林在範看，他眼睛很大，裡面的光總是令林在範有點迷醉，於是他們接吻，吸吮對方的唇舌直到兩人都感覺再下去就要勃起才分開，當然王嘉爾回到房間裡的時候，全程在窗台觀看的Bam非常受不了地告訴他說天哪你們的動作有夠肉麻，那個林在範竟然一邊親一邊摸你頭髮真的ewwwwwwwwwwwww！

而就在平靜的交往滿一個月的時候，身為飢渴的大學生，王嘉爾不得不承認自己對男友的渴望日漸明確，於是當林在範提出到他租處過夜的時候，見獵心喜的王嘉爾立刻說自己會帶一部朋友推薦的恐怖片去（當然他並不真的喜歡恐怖片），來個電影之夜吧寶貝。

林在範租屋的地方並不大，非常簡潔的藍灰白擺飾，並且貼心地在王嘉爾進門的時候讓奶油爆米花的香味飄散出來，他們窩在沙發上，腳和腳在薄毯子下交纏，林在範的手不安分地微微碰觸王嘉爾的胸肌，恐怖片的常見橋段是，突然從黑暗的樓梯角落或是房間深處竄出的鬼影與恐怖的尖叫，王嘉爾嚇得打翻了手上的爆米花與可樂，而林在範寬鬆的的運動褲褲檔因此全濕、上面還錯落著幾顆濃郁奶油香氣的爆米花。

王嘉爾彈跳起來抽了面紙往男朋友的那個部位擦，沒想到男朋友被擦著擦著就勃起了。

所以當事情演變成這樣，兩個人都有點意外又不算太意外，畢竟他們是血氣方剛、健康饑渴並且熱戀中的大學生。

「呃……森吶、再弄濕一點，然後舌頭頂住、多吞進去一些，」林在範一邊撫摩著王嘉爾帶著一點汗水的額角，一邊在他口中緩慢地進出，光是這個私下將Jackson簡化又進化的愛稱，就令王嘉爾硬挺到幾乎疼痛，他並不能完全吞入林在範的陰莖，他勃起的時候陰莖非常硬而直，以至於無論王嘉爾怎樣張大嘴都有種喉頭被粗暴地硬戳著的感受，但他渴望這個，他想含著林在範。

王嘉爾的眼睛在口交的過程中時不時會盛滿水光地往上抬起看他，每當林在範的眼神與他的交會，林在範就有種想射滿他臉上與口中的衝動，然而他並不希望王嘉爾與他的第一次是過於強勢的性愛，那部分以後可以有，但他希望這個男孩對與他的第一次回味無窮，那最好是一個足夠甜蜜並且不太痛的過程。

林在範選擇在沙發上完成這件事情是因為他希望結束之後兩個人可以在他乾爽的床上好好睡覺，而他也發現沙發對於眼前的情況來說實在是很完美的選擇，王嘉爾抬起的左腿靠在一側，雙手正以自己喜歡的速度搓弄著自己嫩紅色的陰莖，對於屁股裡已經增加到3支、正在操著他的小洞的林在範的手指，以顫動的腰與斷續的呻吟作為回應，林在範在王嘉爾上下移動的手指間與陰莖上倒下更多潤滑液，那些透明的液體因為劇烈的動作往下流淌，讓林在範操著他的手指可以更肆意地進出，甚至有點粗暴地頂弄內部，並且在王嘉爾拔高呻吟的時候頂著某個部分轉動手指。

王嘉爾射在自己的肚子上，快感使他腦中一片空白，林在範一手捏著他的屁股、另一手壓制著他靠在沙發上的腿，覆上自己的身體讓他無法併攏雙腿，林在範握著自己深紅色的陰莖用前端對著那個已經好好潤滑擴張的小洞周圍又戳揉了幾次，直到王嘉爾泛著眼淚求他插入，他才讓自己的身體進入王嘉爾的，裡面的溫度與緊縮著的內部令他興奮，幾乎沒有讓王嘉爾有太多適應的時間就開始抽插。

操幹自己喜歡的人這件事，本質上就很容易令人失控，即使覺得自己自制力很好的林在範也不能倖免，王嘉爾好幾次帶著一點哽咽喊他「在範哥慢一點」、「啊－那裏不行」、「－真的好酸、哥哥求你」，雖然語氣可憐但聽起來更像調情，林在範伸手去揉他們身體相連的部分，吸咬王嘉爾挺立的粉色乳頭，於此同時調整了抽插的速度，以特定角度用陰莖前端朝他身體裡那塊軟肉磨，直到王嘉爾咬著他肩膀射出來，黏糊的精液沾了一點在林在範的腹肌上，「森吶、再為我射出來一次，讓哥哥把你幹到射出來」，在王嘉爾耳邊輕輕地用那種獨特而清爽的聲線傳遞的骯髒內容，讓王嘉爾什麼也沒射出來地乾性高潮了一次，因而緊縮的穴肉被更加劇烈地摩擦，甚至清楚地感知到林在範前端分泌了更多的液體，每次摩擦的時候內壁除了痠麻甚至有點難以言喻的癢。

林在範在王嘉爾不知道第幾次企圖併攏抖著的大腿時感覺到自己已經快到了，他再次從腿根壓制王嘉爾，使他雙腿再度大開，那個部位已經充滿了一片濕黏，可能是他自己射出來的東西，可能是潤滑劑或甚至是林在範的前液，但那些都無關緊要了，他俯身調整自己陰莖的角度、更加深入王嘉爾的身體，並且在那些連續不斷的呻吟之中對著王嘉爾沒有防備的深處射精。

「那真是太棒了、我是說、我覺得哥你有點粗暴但、真的很棒，」

「我也覺得很棒Jackson，你很棒，但我希望你明白一件事，」

「嗯？」

「我『還沒有』開始粗暴。」

\--

我真的真的好想吃范二，救命嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚一直自割腿肉Q_Q


End file.
